The present exemplary embodiments relate to systems and methods for target value searching that can be used in a variety of settings such as online diagnosis for production planning systems and systems for providing consumers with targeted search results. Automated production planning systems may require selection of plant resources to produce a given product while intelligently employing certain production resources to obtain diagnostic information indicating the probability of particular resources being faulty. In this situation, the diagnostic goals of the planner may not be facilitated by simply selecting the shortest or fastest set of resources to build the product, but instead selecting a plan defining a sequence of resources that build the product while testing fault probabilities that are non-zero. In another example, consumers may desire a planner to identify vacation plans to a certain destination (or multiple prospective destinations) that have a certain duration (or range of durations, such as 5-7 days with start and end dates in a specified month) and that have a given target cost or cost range. Mapping systems may be required in a further application that can receive starting and ending locations, as well as a target distance and/or time values for planning a drive for viewing autumn leaves where the consumer wants a trip plan that lasts for 3-5 hours during daylight through parks in the month of October.
In the past, search problems were solved using minimization algorithms to find the shortest path or paths between a starting state and a goal state. However, the goal in certain applications is not necessarily to find paths with minimum length or cost, but instead the desired path has a non-zero or non-minimal cost or duration. Using shortest-path searching techniques in these situations involves identifying the shortest paths, and eliminating or exonerating those identified paths that do not fall within a target value range. The process would then be repeated until paths are identified that are within the desired range. This approach is impractical in most real-life applications, whereby a need exists for efficient target value path searching techniques and systems for use in identifying one or more paths having a value closest to a given target value.